Excerpts From: The Journal of Henry S Flinn
by mastermatthew
Summary: This piece was something a little fun that I did as a final project in my Great Books class. I didn't want to just write a paper. The project is based on the question "What is a hero?" Henry visited characters of different books to ask what they think.


Excepts from: The Journal of Henry S. Flinn, Book Traveler

Ed. Master Matthew

May 3, 2010

Great Books Honors

Creative Project

Editor's Note: The content of these pages were selected from a collection of 432 journal entries by the great Henry Flinn. Henry Flinn was known for his work and successful completion of book travel. What is book travel? It is a new theory of science, just recently invented. Harry has discovered that each book and story in our world is not just on paper but its own dimension. He has, after extensive research, determined a method of traveling to those worlds and communicating with the characters. His actual method of book travel has not been seen by anyone (patent pending), but though his journals I can determine that the process took a lot of energy, time, and hallucinogenic drugs.

So why are we interested in the research that Henry did? Apart from his work on book travel, there were many things that Henry enjoyed. Some of these included long walks on the beach, candlelit dinners, and discussions deep into the night. His favorite topic of discussion lied in one simple question: What is a Hero? Anyone who knew Henry as I did understood that he was obsessed with the question and all of the many different answers he would receive. Henry eventually grew bored with the answers friends and family gave, as they were too similar. So the idea of book travel came to mind: he would head into the dimensions correlating to each book and talk to the characters themselves. He hoped in this way answers to the question "what is a hero" would be more diversified and come from different sources." Then maybe he could find the commonality between them and answer the question once and for all. Do these entries answer the question "what is a hero?" I will let you be the judge.

**Entry #24: You Only Live Twice (James Bond)**

February 16th: I arrived in the world of James Bond to realize he has just been killed. Damn. Oh well, I guess I can't talk to him now.

February 21st: Well, I am back in the world of James Bond. It turns out he only faked his death, tricky fellow. Arriving in London, I took the first flight to Tokyo. The plane was very cramped and the food was bad. There were cute stewardess however. Whatever happened to cute airline attendants in my world? Then again, this is James Bond's world so I would guess every women I meet would be drop dead gorgeous. I might just retire here.

Arriving in Tokyo, I was taken aback by the vast size of the city, all of its lights and attractions. Now I just had to find James Bond. But I didn't consider the complexity of the problem until I actually arrived and began my hunt. Two things immediately became evident. Evey one who knew of Commander Bond thought him to be dead, and he is one of the world's best spies. It's not like he will be sitting on the street corner with I sign that says "I saved your life, I'm James Bond. Tip me." So now, before I ever actually get to ask the question that has been on my mind, I have to find him. Remembering my studies [Flinn was an avid reader of Bond novels] I made my way towards Dikko Henderson's residence. And sure enough, he was there making himself a drink. I explained my position and he thought I was completely insane.

You know, I get so tired of people always thinking I am insane when I come into their world and explain what I am doing there. I mean, I know my clothes don't normally fit their style, and I don't talk like them, but I just want to ask a simple question. After almost sending me away, Dikko asks me to sit down and excuses himself to make a phone call. At this moment I am a little apprehensive about the entire situation, and stand up to let myself out. As I turn to leave the door opens and a man is shown inside the room. That man is none other than the person I came to this world to find: The immortal James Bond.

James Bond was an elder statesman by this point, his age beginning to show in his face. He has had so many adventures and I am sure his stories that could go on for ages. I would have asked him to tell me one, but he has a license to kill and is sworn to secrecy for his government. I just want to know what he thinks makes up a hero, not get myself killed and learn firsthand. He smiles his boyish grin and says "You are not Dikko. I dined with him last night." As his soothing voice spoke, he produced a gun from under his jacket and pointed it straight at me. This time his voice sounded more like a growl. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Bond. But Mr. Henderson has stepped out to make a phone call. I came to Tokyo to try to find you." This did not make James relax any, as the barrel of the gun was still aimed at me. "Uh, I mean to ask you just one question."

"How do you know who I am? And what's the question?"

"You have to trust me Mr. Bond, I come from another world. I am kind of a traveler of these worlds. And I only came to this one to ask you one simple question: what do you think a hero is?"

"Is that all? I think I have time to discuss that with you before Dikko returns. Do you know how to make a martini? Philosophical discussions can not be done without drink in hand. Oh, and shaken not stirred."

After making the drinks, I found myself seated Indian style on the floor talking to James Bond! "So," I said a little timid to be in front of such a great person. "What do you think makes a hero?"

"Right to the point I see. Yes, that might be best. Dikko will return at any minute and he and I have business to attend to. What do I think makes a hero?"

"Yes," I answered.

"I think that a hero must be a person who does great deeds. Would you agree?"

"Yes, of course."

James paused. "I also feel that a hero should have certain qualities. They should be loyal. Whatever cause they believe in, they should stick by it and not betray it. They should also be brave, never afraid to stand in the face of danger for what they believe in. Obviously they should also achieve the great deeds. I mean, if a person were to go on a mission and get themselves shot, that isn't very heroic. The enemy would win, and our side would have failed. If you don't complete the mission it is not a sign of heroic duty to one's country, it is a sign of failure."

I contemplated what he said. "So you think that someone cannot be considered a hero unless they take up a mission or 'quest' of sorts, and succeed at it? Even if they do have those qualities you say make up a hero?"

"Yes, that is right. I think that ability to not just attempt but to achieve the great things makes someone a hero."

Treading carefully, I asked the next part of the question. "Do you feel that there is a moral aspect to being a hero? In other words, do you think that someone with lots of vices...like say drinking considerable amounts of alcohol and playing fast and loose with lots of women could be a hero?"

"I don't really think those kinds of things have anything to do with it" James responded quickly. "It is true that actions speak more than words do, but I think those actions are different. Drinking and making love to women has little to no impact on a person's ability to successfully complete a mission. In fact, they can make for fun distractions along the way. If I didn't have women, fast cars, and my martinis I don't know how I would stay sane in this job. To ask a man to give up those things is like taking away a child's favorite toy."

I was just getting ready to ask him if he viewed himself as a hero, but the door slid open and Dikko walked back into the room. James Bond looked at me and smiled as I stood to leave. I had taken to much of his time and he had a world to save. "I am glad we had this talk...um...I don't believe I caught your name."

"Flinn...Henry Flinn" I said to the men, and turned and exited the room.

**Entry #156: Sir Gawain and the Green Knight (Sir Gawain)**

June 4th: When I arrived in the world of Arthurian legend, I looked around for a lot of my favorite sights. However, I could not find The Black Knight or The Knights Who Say "Nee" anywhere. Oh well, I guess I'll keep looking. And I spent many days hunting for the Castle Anthrax, even asking Sir Galahad where it was. But he had no idea what I was talking about, the strange fellow. Anyways, the first thing I noticed when I had arrived in Camelot was that all of the knights were wearing this strange green sash [it is quite possible Henry never read this book before he entered it]. I asked one of the men what this sash meant, and they told me a curious tale of Sir Gawain and this Green Knight fellow. I found it all very humorous, and since Sir Gawain was the man I was looking for I asked the young knight where I could find him.

"In his room," the knight said. "He has not been out of it much since he returned."

I was excited to meet Sir Gawain and ask him about heroes, as I would finally be talking to a real knight of the round table. I mean, I picked this book out at the library because all of the rest of the Arthurian legends were checked out. So I had no idea what do expect from him. I got lost in the castle three times, and after finally seeing the dancing friars and taking a left at the 53rd suit of armor, I was on my way. Sir Gawain's chambers were up the tower, and I have to say these knights must be in very good shape. Those steps were really steep and there were a lot of them. I almost needed a paramedic by the time I got to the top. But I digress.

I knocked on the bedchamber of Sir Gawain, and was told to enter. Inside I found a disheveled heap of armor and weapons in the corner, and clothes strewn around the room. The only thing gently placed was a green sash hanging from a mirror at a dressing table. Sir Gawain sat blankly staring ahead, dirty and unshaven. He finally noticed my presence, and immediately broke down into a rant. "I am not going to tell that stupid story again! I have told it so many times, that each cuts my soul like a dagger. Yes, I have the scar from the third chop of the ax. It was a trick, just a damn trick. So get out, I will never tell the tale again!"

I quickly had to dodge as a tankard came flying towards my head and hit the wall with a clang and a splash. It had apparently been half full, but not the first time he had filled it for the day. It was obvious from the glassy look in his eyes. I tried to take a calm tact before Sir Gawain found something else to throw at me. "I did not come here to hear your story, good sir knight. I came here to discuss something of a more important matter." I don't know if his drunken stupor had relaxed him enough or what, but he nodded.

"Alright. What is this matter you would like to discuss?"

"I want to ask you a simple question: What do you think makes a hero?"

"A hero? You did come here to make fun of my ways! I make one little mistake and everyone laughs. Oh Gawain, it's no big deal. NO BIG DEAL?! Of course it is a big deal. If one more person tells me it is no big deal I will wring their &#$^* neck!"

"No," I say quickly, trying to recover. "I am not trying to make fun of you. I only want to know what you think makes a hero a hero."

"Well, I guess that is alright. A hero is someone who follows the code of chivalry. They are a model to be looked at and emulated. This hero should be someone who gives absolute loyalty to their lord, practices right and just actions, and gives their service to God." In all of these things come traits like bravery and honor. If you follow what is written in that code, you will be heroic."

"But is that enough to make you a hero?" I asked.

"I think that following the code is, because of everything that comes along with it. Through obeying thy lord and serving thy God, one will have many quests or adventures. These deeds are what bring someone to be known as a hero. If someone has a heroic nature but does nothing with it, it is wasted. They are not a hero. Deeds are most important, not words."

I just sat and stared at Sir Gawain. Thinking quick, I asked him if he thought he was a hero.

"Ha!" he replied. "Me, a hero? If you had asked me that question not a year passed I would have said that I was a hero. But no longer. I have not held up to the code and shamed myself. They all sit out there wearing their green sashes thinking they honor my moment or share a reminder to always do what's right. But it kills me every time. That knight and his cruel tricks. I was on top of the world, feeling like there was no one better. And then he came along and shames me for the rest of my life. I didn't face my duty, didn't keep my promise. I did what any commoner would do, saved my own life."

"But isn't okay to do what a commoner does? You are human after all."

"I may be but a mortal man, but I was more than common. I was the best of the knights, now I am no better than a pig farmer. Might as well put me in the slop!" He turned away from me and looked out the window.

Seeing that I was going to get no more cooperation I turned and left the room. I spent much of the next couple days looking for the French Taunters, but gave up and returned home.

**Entry # 472: Marcus Aurelius Meditations (Marcus Aurelius)**

November 1st: I arrived in Rome right in front of the Senate. My goal this time was to talk to none other than Marcus Aurelius himself. I just read these meditations he wrote, and I wanted to ask him about a hero. The first thing I noticed about Rome was how dirty the city actually was. People were just throwing their filth all over the place. Being in front of the Senate I asked the first soldier I saw on the street for directions to the palace. He pointed me in the right direction and I was on my way. After taking a left turn at a small building with a sign that read "Vnenployment Insvrance" and a long line of people waiting for something, I saw the palace just up the road on my right. The guards were not at all accommodating, so I told them I was a Stand-Up Philosopher and they let me right in. Marcus was sitting in the throne room, but no one else was there.

I bowed before the emperor of Rome and waited until he permitted me to speak. "Emperor Aurelius, I come from a distant place to discuss a philosophical question with you."

"Great!" he exclaimed, genuinely happy. "I have been so bored with all these politicians around me all the time. They do not like to talk real philosophy, just about increasing their own purses and decreasing the size of everyone else's. Shall we move to somewhere more comfortable?"

Behind the dais there was a table set for either meal or meeting. Since it was not mealtime, it only had goblets and wine for the emperor and his guests. We sat down, though I must say the chairs could have used a cushion. I poured us both a glass of wine, and posed my question. "Emperor Aurelius, what do you think makes a hero?"

"Please my friend, call me Marcus. What makes a hero? That is a very interesting and complicated question. For there can be many definitions of the word. You have the idea of a classic hero such as Gilgamesh. But you also have a character like Arjuna in the Bhagavad Gita." They could both be considered heroes, but they are very different types."

Since I had never heard of Gilgamesh or read the Bhagavad Gita I had no idea what Marcus was talking about. So I asked him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Gilgamesh was more of a classic style hero. He had all of the traits such as bravery, good looks, and determination. He competed many deeds that would have fell a number of other men. Once he lost his best friend, he went on a journey looking for eternal life. He failed in his quest, but learned from the journey that is was his fate to die. And he accepted it."

"Wow" was all I could muster as a reply.

"But Arjuna was a different type of hero. He shared many of the same traits, such as bravery and determination. But his journey was something different altogether. He made a decision that was very hard to come to a conclusion on, and his journey took him through fears and dilemmas of the world. But it all took place in his mind. He did great deeds, but his growing and learning was done is his mind. The book is fascinating."

"Sounds kind of boring to me" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Marcus asked, obvious that he didn't hear me.

"Oh nothing. Okay, so we have come to the conclusion that there are many different definitions that make up a hero. But what does it mean to you?"

"For me the role of a hero is like a two-pronged spear. The hero must not be afraid of death. He must instead focus on living his life to the fullest while he is on this Earth. The second part of my definition is that the person would do their duty to the fullest of their ability."

"Their duty?"

"Yes, not everyone is meant to be a warrior and receive glory through the battlefield. Some people are storytellers, farmers, or merchants. If they do whatever their lot in life is to the best of their ability, I would find that to be a very heroic thing. To do a job that no one else wants but is necessary for society. Those are real heroes."

"Interesting. So your definition for yourself is not based at all on previous definitions?"

Marcus thought about this. "No. I guess not. I think being a hero might mean something different for each person who talks about it. We all have different ways of thinking, and what some people will consider important traits of a hero may be considered useless by someone else. I don't think there is just one answer."

"So you say that depending on the person their definition for a hero may be different?" I asked.

"Yes. The society itself may have a big say in what a hero is. If the society is based heavily on morals, their heroes would have to have them. If the society treasured the completion of impossible feats, that would be how they define a hero. And even if hero means one things in a civilization now, it does not mean it will mean it in 50 years. People change things, but so does time. This is why I think you could ask that question a million times, and get a million different answers. They may be similar, but never identical."

"471 times..." I muttered. I decided to speak louder. " I have asked that same question in this context 471 times before, and this is the first answer that has actually made sense. Thank you for your time, Emperor Aurelius, I will now take my leave of you." I stood an bowed, making my way from the room.

As I write this, I realize I have finally found my answer. I looked for years at the question "what is a hero?" and collected a plethora of data. But it all seems to become irrelevant in one answer. The reason I couldn't find an answer is because there isn't just one. It is based on so many different factors: time period, society in which we live, gender, race, and economic class just to name a few. But the most important factor of all is our own perspective. Everyone has heroes, but they do not have to be the same. Think for yourself, and find your own heroes.


End file.
